


an unconventional end to a chess game

by diascia



Series: Star Trek Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chess, Euphemisms, Flash Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diascia/pseuds/diascia
Summary: “Maybe,” starts Jim, with the casual tone of someone who is not about to say something life-altering, “you should sleep with me.”





	an unconventional end to a chess game

    “Maybe,” starts Jim, with the casual tone of someone who is not about to say something life-altering, “you should sleep with me.”

    Spock’s hand—hovering over the chess board—jerks, knocking over a couple unlucky pawns and also his queen. He can’t have heard Jim correctly. “Captain?”

    “Don’t raise your eyebrow at me, Mr. Spock. The idea is only...logical.”

    Spock focuses his attention on carefully righting the pieces he’d displaced so he won’t be tempted to watch Jim, who is probably making some face that is both artlessly charming and impossible to say no to. Spock knows it from personal experience.

    (Sometimes he wonders how the _Enterprise_ encounters tense diplomatic situations as often as it does when the full unstoppable force of Jim Kirk’s charisma is _right there_. That’s one of life’s great mysteries.)

    “Considering that we have already been engaging in intercourse for—”

    Jim wrinkles his nose. “Ugh, no. Don’t call it intercourse. That sounds so formal.”

    “What term would you prefer? Mating? Coupling? Copul—?”

    “I didn’t mean sex!” Jim interrupts. His face is slightly flushed. “Uh. Not really. I meant...sleeping together. In a bed. Overnight.”

    “Sleeping together,” Spock repeats. He turns the thought of it over in his head. He can see the appeal of it: falling asleep with the comforting weight of Jim against him, waking up warm and not-alone. Basking.

       But…

       “Wouldn't this new sleeping arrangement have an adverse effect on our work performance?”

        Jim shrugs. “We did sleep together—euphemistically—last night. And a few nights before that. And the night before that. I don’t think literally sleeping together would make much of a difference now.”

         “Jim,” Spock says, and the familiar name that he’s only recently permitted himself to use in private still tastes as sweet and new in his mouth as fresh fruit. “Is this your way of asking to ‘make things official’?”

        “Why, yes, Mr. Spock.” Jim leans forward to move one of his bishops. Puts Spock’s queen in check. “Thanks for catching on.”

  


End file.
